Aaron or Atemu
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami died from a gun shot wound, Seto is heart broken. But two years later, could his new video game designer be Yami or some one who looks like him? R&R YYxK KxOC BxR RxOC MxYM MxOC YxJ on hold
1. Chap 1: Aaron Nebhepetre

This is a weird fanfic idea that I wanted to write all week. I wanted to kill three of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh characters and I did. This is chapter one for my new fanfic "Aaron or Atemu." Today, I brought Joey to help with me on this fanfic.

Joey: Hi Ri.

Hi Joey. Could you do the disclaimer?

Joey: Sure. Ri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Egypt, Kaiba Corporation, or any products used in this fanfic.

I only own, Aaron, Benji, Mike, Karen and any characters who are not in Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish that I owned the world though…

Joey: On with the fic!

Nebhepetre- "The Son of Ra"

…………………………………………………

It has been two years since the incident. Two years since the separation of two lovers. Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corporation, sat at his desk. He looked at a picture of the one he loved.

It was Yami, A.K.A. Atemu. The picture was of Yami wearing an orange tee-shirt, black denim jeans and boots. Next to him was Seto, he was wearing a blue tee-shirt with dark blue-jeans and sneakers. They were hugging each other, and they were both happy.

The photo was taken a week before the accident. There were ten dead in a horrible shot-out. Three of those who died were Yami, Bakura, and Malik. They were shot to death.

The funeral for all three of them was beautiful, but depressing. Seto went to the cemetery to talk to Yami every week. Yami's light side came to. Yugi and Seto would change the flowers and place new ones in their place.

Today, Seto was planning to go to Yami's grave after work.

**In front of Kaiba Corp. **

A figure stepped in front of the largest building in all of Domino City. 'This is the place.' The man thought as he walked into the building. He was wearing an orange tee-shirt, black denim jeans, and boots.

He wore chains around his wrist and had four chains, plus an Egyptian name tag around his neck. He wore a gray choker belt, and had to belts on. One hung loosely around his waist.

His hair was of three colors. He had blond, lightning bolt shaped bangs. Three of them stuck to his black hair that was tipped in red.

His eyes were sharp and were a ruby red color. He could tell people's emotions just by looking at other's eyes.

He entered the elevator. He rode it till he got to the one hundredth floor. He stepped out and walked up to the secretary's desk. "Hello. I'm here to talk to Mr. Kaiba."

The black haired lady looked up. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm applying for a job here."

"What is your name sir?"

"Aaron Nebhepetre."

The secretary looked at the clip board on her desk. "Your name is on here. Go right in."

"Thank you ma'am." Aaron said as he walked over to the doors that led to the office of Seto Kaiba. Aaron knocked on the door. He heard a voice from the other side. "Come in."

Aaron opened the door and saw a Kaiba sitting at his desk typing on his laptop. "Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" Kaiba didn't look up from what he was typing. "Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm Aaron Nebhepetre. I have come to apply for video game designer."

"Take a seat. I have to finish typing this." Kaiba said. He still had not looked up to whom he was talking to. Aaron took the seat in front of the desk and quietly sang a little tone.

"The worms come in, and the worms come out. The worms play Pinochle (sp?) on your snout. Do not laugh when a hearse goes by, for you may be the next to die. HeeHee."

Kaiba heard what the boy was singing and was about to tell him that the song was disturbing, but when he turned to look, he was in for a surprise.

Aaron looks like his Yami. Yami in the photo on Kaiba's desk and Aaron are both wearing the same thing.

They have the same hair, eye color, and they are both tan. Seto snapped back to reality. "I am finished with what I have typed. May I see your résumé?"

Aaron took a few sheets of paper out of the messenger bag that he had brought with him. "I'm sorry for the way I'm dressed Mr. Kaiba. I do not have any suits."

"That's okay." Kaiba said as he read over Yami's look alike's résumé. He was Egyptian and Japanese. That explains why he spoke Japanese and has tan skin.

He was twenty- two years old. He was the youngest of three triplets. Aaron had worked at a café before coming to Japan. He lost his father a few years earlier and lost his mother when he was five. He was applying for video game designer.

Kaiba put the paper on the table. "Your résumé is good, Mr. Nebhepetre. I would like to know what kind of theme you have for a video game." Aaron pulled a sketch pad out of his messenger bag and handed it to the CEO.

Kaiba flipped through it and noticed that the pictures were of Egypt. There were character designs with information about them.

"Mr. Kaiba. The game is called "Lost Memories", it is about a Pharaoh named Atem and a high priest named Set. They and, five other priest use special objects called Silver Items. They have to use them to defeat a monster known as Zoc. People can play as Atem or Set. If you have two players you and a friend can play as both."

Seto looked at the boy. 'That sounds a lot like mine and Yami's past. I guess it will make a good game.'

"Welcome to Kaiba Corp. Mr. Nebhepetre. You will start work next week." Seto said as he took Aaron's hand to shake it. A small blush formed on Aaron's face.

TBC

…………………………………….

I don't know if this was good or bad. I'll let you decide. Please read and review.

Next chapter, Aaron will move in with the Mouto family. And we might find out how the yamis died. I'm not good at this angst stuff. Give me a break people.

I'm going to bed it is 12:14 a.m. here in Germany. I'm so tired. I'm… THUD /hits head on desk/ … Oh yes, I'm very fond of Seto… pass the French toast… but I don't want to feed Grandma bacon while she's in the bath tub…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	2. Chap 2: Aaron has a secrete

This is chapter two for "Aaron or Atemu." I have only one reviewer and it's from my favorite one to. I would like to thank shining-tears for the review. I'm happy that she likes it.

This is all new and strange to me. I have read lots of angst fanfics, but I'm not good at them.

Ouch. My back hurts. Today I had to help my mom at the elementary school. She works in supply and she had me, my sister, and one of my friends pack books into boxes and then we had to put them on shelves. Then we had to do a delivery job.

At least I'm getting paid for that.

Today I brought Malik down to the basement with me. Say hello.

Malik: S'up.

Do the disclaimer.

Malik: Fine. RiYuYami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Egypt, Japan, the ancient past, Kaiba Corporation, or any products used in this particular fanfic.

Malik: She owns the plot, Aaron, Benji, Mike, and any other OCs used in this fic.

On with the fic!

Nebhepetre- "The Son of Ra"

…………………………………………

Aaron rode his motorcycle through the town of Domino. He was headed toward the Kame Game Shop. He had found an ad that said that there was a free room he could stay in. He had called the owner of the house/shop, Solomon Mouto.

The old man said that he could live there and that he would have to come today to move in.

Aaron arrived at his destination. He grabbed his only bags, which were a back pack, messenger bag, a bag for his laptop, a gym bag, and a medium-size rolling suit case.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He could hear the sound of someone coming to answer it. The door opened. A man that was shorter than him looked at him with surprise in his eyes.

The young man at the door looked like Yami. But, didn't Yami pass away a few years ago? Solomon soon noticed that the boy was giving him a questioning look. He had noticed that the old man was staring and had spaced out in front of him.

Aaron saw that his eyes held a surprise and confused look in them. He snapped his fingers in front of Solomon's face to walk him out of his spacing out stage.

"Hello?" Solomon finally said.

"Good afternoon sir. I'm Aaron Nebhepetre. I have come to live in your spare room."

"Oh yes. Come on in." Solomon opened the door and let Aaron walk in.

"Why thank you sir." Aaron looked around at his surrounding. "It looks almost the same. A few changes here and there but it still looks the same since my last day in here." Aaron said in a whisper, but Solomon could hear it.

"What are you talking about Aaron?" He asked. Aaron turned to look at him. He had a blush on his face to show that he was a little nervous for saying that. 'Great job baka. How do you get your self out of this one?'

"Ummm… I was just saying that this house makes me feel like I've been here before, though this is my first time here."

"Oh. Its one of those weird things. Like you feel like you have been there, but you haven't." Aaron could not believe that the old coot bought his stupid excuse.

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yes please Solomon."

"Please, just call me Grandpa."

"Okay, Grandpa."

Solomon had shown Aaron where everything was and whose room was whose since, it was only him and his grandson, Yugi who lived there.

He then brought Aaron to a room. Inside was a large king-sized bed that had a black silk comforter and red pillow cases. There was a bathroom, a walk-in closet, a desk and a T.V.

Aaron felt at peace in this room. "And this will be your room." Grandpa said as he showed him around inside the bedroom.

Grandpa then headed toward the door. "I'll leave you alone so that you can unpack." He then left and closed the door behind him.

Aaron smiled as he looked into the mirror that was on the door to the walk-in closet. "Everything is going smoothly."

A noise was heard in pocket. It was his cell phone. It was playing the "Kryptonite" song. (A.N. It's a good song for him, plus I'm listening to it)

"Hello?" He answered.

"S'up bro."

"Hey Benji. Did you and Mike find an apartment yet?"

"Yeah. We are moving into it right now. Have you gotten into the midget's house yet?"

"Don't call Yugi a midget, Bakura. How would you feel if I called your hikari an albino butt?"

"Then I'd have to come over there and kick your lily-white ass, Atemu."

"You are the one with the lily-white ass. Tell Malik that I say hi."

"I'll tell him. Did you get the job at Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yes, and I got to talk to him again. I really missed him."

"I miss him to. He was a serious G, man."

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. Talk to ya later."

"Bye Pharaoh."

After he finished talking to Benji, he began to unpack his bags. As he did, he thought back to the day that he and the other two yamis came back to this world.

They had their souls transferred into their future lives, the moment they passed on.

They had both the memories of their old lives and their new ones. They came back to Domino City to find the ones the loves.

They decided to go with their new names and allow the others to find out if they were the yamis or guys that looked like them.

After he had finished, Aaron laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to see his beautiful priest again. He was so happy when Seto touched his hand. He smiled to him self.

He heard a noise from down stairs. It sounded like a door had been opened. Then Aaron heard a familiar voice. It was Yugi. He also heard a few other voices. It was all of his aibou's friends.

Aaron jumped off the bed and opened the door. He quietly walked to the top of the stairs and he heard his partner speak. "Today, we saw Seto at Yami's grave."

"Yeah, we went to give the guys some flowers for their graves." 'Joey. I wonder how Yugi and Joey's relationship is going.

Then Grandpa spoke. "Well that was nice of you kids. Yugi, the boy who is living in Yami's old room is here."

Aaron saw that in Yugi's eyes were happiness and sadness. "Can we see him Grandpa?"

"Sure. He's in his room. You can go up and see him."

"No need to." Everyone turned to look were the source of that new voice came from. They looked at the top of the stairs and saw someone.

Everyone was surprised, but Yugi was the most surprised. "Grandpa… Is that him?"

Grandpa nodded his head. Aaron walked down the stairs and up to Yugi. "Hello. I'm Aaron Nebhepetre. I am going to be living with you here in this house." He said as he looked into the young adult's large amethyst eyes.

'He looks, sounds, and talks like Yami. Could Aaron be him, but in a new body like his old one?' Yugi thought as he looked into Aaron's red eyes. Aaron looked at Yugi's eyes and saw that he was feeling happiness, confusion, and understanding?

"Does Yugi know that I'm Yami? If so, then he is one smart aibou. I hope that he doe…' Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts when a brown haired, blue-eye girl hugged him.

"Welcome! I'm Tea Gardner! I'm so happy that you could live here. Do you want to be friends with us?" She said as she pointed to Joey, Yugi, Ryo, Marik, Duke, and Tristan.

"Sure, I guess." 'But not with you.'

"Great." Tea said in a happy voice which scared him to no end. He hated Tea when he was alive in his old body and he hated her now. Aaron pushed her off, for she was killing off his breathing.

Aaron was happy to see that his friends were still okay. He looked at Yugi. He missed his hikari so much. But the person he missed most was his one and only koi, Seto Kaiba.

**Later that night, after everyone else went home.**

Aaron sat at his desk. He was drawing a picture for his video game. He heard a loud tap on his door. "Come in."

His door opened and Yugi stepped in. "Sorry to bother you Aaron. I just wanted to know if you were okay living here."

"I'm fine Yugi. I like this room, did it belong to someone." Aaron had to act as if he was not Yami. "He looked at Yugi. He looked as if he wanted to cry.

"It belonged to my brother, but he was killed two years ago." Yugi said as he sat on Aaron's bed he had a few tears in his eyes.

Aaron sat down next to Yugi and began to rub circles into the smaller one's back.

"If you tell someone what happened then you won't have to keep your tears inside. Its best to let them fall, then live with grief."

"Okay, I'll tell you. Two years ago, I, my brother Yami, our friends, and three others went to the park just to hang out."

"The other three were boys. Their names were; Bakura, Malik and Seto Kaiba. You see, Yami and Seto were in love with each other, that's why he spent time with us."

"Well that day, some terrorist came to the park for some reason. They went crazy and the shot off their guns. Yami didn't want anything bad to happen to me and Seto, so he used his back as a shield." Yugi had hot tears coming down his face.

"Bakura and Malik were shot as well. They tried to get people out of the park. Bakura was shot in the neck and Malik was shot in the heart. Seven other people were shot until the cops shot the three terrorist. Yami didn't need to die! He was my best friend!"

Aaron was now hugging Yugi, who was crying into his shirt. "I'm so sorry for your lost, aibou." Aaron said as he looked down at the little one. Yugi looked up at Aaron.

"Aibou?"

Aaron just realized what he had said. 'Oh crap.'

Yugi stood up and looked at him. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Yami…"

TBC

………………………………………

How do you guys like this chapter. I left you with a little cliff hanger. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I decided just to give you guys a cliffy.

Please read and review.


	3. Chap 3: You are Yami!

This chapter three of "Aaron or Atemu", this is a weird fanfic. I have some other ideas on how to do this but they were all humor and I wanted this to be angst.

I guess I should do everything by my self today. I'm all alone today. Ria doesn't want to help me on this one.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That belongs to its creator Kazuki Takahashi. That man is a God for creating the greatest manga/anime of all time.

I bet that he was forced to end Yu-Gi-Oh. He knows that most of the guys are gay. He put into much evidence, if I was him I would have had Yami go out with Seto or Yugi. I love those relationships.

I also don't own Japan, Egypt, the ancient past, or any products used in this fanfic. I own the plot, OCs, Aaron, Benji, and Mike. Wait, if they are the resurrected versions of Yami, Bakura, and Malik does that mean I only own half of them? I'm so confused.

I would like to thank my reviewers: shining-tears (I give you a BIG cookie) Amira Anko (here are some brownies for you) Yami-Yugi3 (here, have some fudge)

Nebhepetre- "The Son of Ra"

On with the fic!

……………………………

"Yami…" Yugi just stood and stared at Aaron. "Yugi… I'm… what I mean is…" Aaron tried to find the right words to tell his once hikari the truth.

"Aaron, I don't even know if you're Yami. I don't even know if you're Aaron. I'm so confused." Hot tears ran down Yugi's face. There was hurt and confusion in his amethyst eyes.

Yugi turned and headed for the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Yugi turned and to see Aaron. He too had tears in his eyes. He hugged Yugi. "Aibou it's me." He whispered in the little one's ear.

Aaron let go of Yugi. He looked down at his hikari. There was a smirk on Yugi's face. "Prove it."

"Let's see. I was the great and mighty Pharaoh of Egypt. My real name is Atemu. I like jawbreakers. You once sang "I need a hero" at a bar on karaoke night. I have been in love with Seto Kaiba for three thousand years and Grandpa steals from the register." Aaron said with a smirk.

"You are Yami!" Yugi said with happiness in his eyes. He jumped on top of Aaron and knocked him down. (A.N. I'm trying not to be funny, I apologize if I am)

"I missed you for so long Mou hitori no boku." Yugi said as he cried. "I missed you to aibou."

"Why didn't you come earlier?"

"I'm sorry but me and the other two yamis had to get jobs to pay for stuff and to get tickets to Domino."

"How did you, Bakura, and Malik come back?"

Aaron told Yugi about everything and how he became Aaron, Bakura became Benji, and Malik became Mike.

He told him that he missed Yugi and Seto the most out of everyone. Yugi was so happy that his dark was back.

"Now Yugi, only you have figured out that I'm Yami, and you must promise not to tell anyone else. They have to figure it out on their own like you did."

"Why do I have to keep it a secrete Yami?"

"It's fun to make people guess, oh and don't call us by our real names. Just go with the other ones."

"Oh." Yugi turned to look at the digital clock next to Aaron's bed. It was 12: 37 A.M. "I have to go to bed Aaron; I have to work in the game shop tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." Aaron said as he waved good bye to Yugi. Yami was happy that his hikari knew that it was him. He began to wonder if anyone else was a quick as him.

Seto might have already known, but just to make sure, Yami will have to pull some hints on him.

**Next week at Kaiba Corp.**

Aaron stood in front of the building with a large smirk on his face. He went inside and got on the elevator. He was ready to make Seto his again. He reached the top. He walked out of the elevator and walked right into Kaiba's office.

Seto looked up and say Aaron leaning in the door way with his hands in his pockets. Seto recognized that stance. Yami use to do that when ever he walked into his office.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. I was wondering were my office is." Aaron said as he walked up to Seto's desk.

Once again, Aaron was wearing something that was Yami's. He was wearing a green tee-shirt, a long sleeve black shirt that was underneath the green one. He had a blue jeans on and sneakers.

"Aaron, you are going to work in my office." 'Why did I say that? I do want him in here, because he reminds me of my lost lover.' Kaiba said and thought as Aaron got right in front of the desk and stared at his koi.

He could see nervousness and happiness in Seto's eyes. His plan to make Seto his again was working.

"Why thank you Mr. Kaiba."

"Your welcome, and please, call me Seto."

"Okay… Seto." Aaron said with a smile on his face.

**Two hours later, but not at Kaiba Corp. **

Aaron was on brake so he rode his motorcycle toward Benji's and Mike's apartment. He reached it after about seven minutes. He looked for their room number. '009. 009. Ah, here it is.' Aaron knocked on the door.

It opened, an Egyptian with wild sandy-blond hair stood on the other side of the door. "Hey Aaron. What's up?"

"I came to tell you and Benji that I might get my priest again."

"You can come in. Benji is at work but you can tell me." Mike said as he moved out of the way to allow Aaron to enter.

They both sat on the couch. "So tell me what you have been doing to get Kaiba boy back."

"Well I did some of the things that I would do when I visited him when I was alive in my old body."

"Oh. Well I hope you get him to be yours again soon bro." "Yep."

**Around the same time at Kaiba Corp.**

Kaiba stared out of one of the huge floor-to-ceiling windows that were in his office.

"Could that really be Yami? He did the same exact things he did to me when he came to visit me. Well almost everything. He didn't kiss me but I could tell that he wanted to so badly." Kaiba thought out loud.

"Wait! His drawings and the characters are almost exactly like mine and Yami's past. Atem is like Atemu and Set is like Seto. The Silver Items are like the Millennium Items. That jackass had this planed all along. He wanted me to know that he was back, but how did he come back?" Seto said as he paced around the office.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye was Aaron's notebook. He flipped through it and saw some pictures that were for the game. Some were of him, and Yami. This proved that Aaron was Yami.

An idea came to the brunet. He would pretend that he was still trying to figure out if Yami was Aaron. Then he would play his own games with him. This should be fun for Kaiba.

TBC

………………………………

Damn it! I'm trying to not make this as funny as I wanted it to be at first. Curse my happiness probe in my brain! I hope this chapter was okay for you guys who read it. I like when people review. It makes me smile.

That little song that Aaron sang in chapter one is from a poem from one of my sister's "Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark" books. I wanted Aaron to sing it.

I'm still going by Aaron, Benji, and Mike until everyone has found out who they truly are. Please review this for me.


	4. Chap 4: Aaron sits in Seto's lap

This is chapter four of "Aaron or Atemu." I'm so happy that a lot of you guys out there like this story and want me to update. This story is so hard to write because I like to write humor stories.

It is a good fic though. I have ten reviews so far. I hope to get more with this chapter.

One of my friends wants this to be connected to another fanfic of mine called "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries." Not going to happen.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Egypt, Japan, the ancient past, Kaiba Corp., or any products mentioned in this fic.

I only own the plot, Aaron, Brian, Mike, or any other OCs in this fanfic.

If you were wondering, if the yamis told others with out them guessing if it was really them then they lose their bodies and have to get sealed with in the millennium item for all eternity.

On with the fic!

…………………………

Aaron hated his work times. He could only work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. He wanted to work with Seto more.

He did not get to chose though; it was not even Kaiba's chose. It was someone else's who did.

Well it just happens to be Friday and Aaron was writing up attacks for his characters. Seto was typing away at his laptop.

He would take glances at Aaron every few minutes. He had to get Aaron to be his again, but how?

Suddenly Seto felt weight on his lap. He was taken out of his thought by a pair of exotic ruby red-eyes. Aaron was sitting cross-legged on his lap.

"Aaron what the hell are you doing?" Seto said as he stared at the spiky haired boy.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

"I guess I'll go, but where do you live?"

"I live in the spare room at the Kame Game Shop."

Kaiba's eyes expanded. "You live at Yugi's place?" Aaron saw surprise in Seto's gorges blue-eyes.

"Yeah. Yugi is so nice to me. I have been living there for three weeks. Come over at seven 'kay?" Aaron said as he got off Seto's lap.

He remembered how he use to sit in his lover's lap just to get on him annoyed as he worked because he could not see the screen of the computer.

He smiled to him self when he remembered him getting angry.

'Oh, what the hell, I'll just do this again to get him to remember me. ' Aaron got right back on Seto's lap.

"I've said this once and I'll say it again; Aaron what the hell are you doing?" Seto said as he tried to look at his screen but was blocked.

"You know, I don't know. I just like this seat a lot. Very nice and soft." Aaron said with a smile playing on his lips.

Kaiba recognized that face. Yami would do that to him and he said that exact same thing the first time he sat in his lap like that.

"I did not know that my lap was nice and soft Pharaoh." Seto said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well…Did you just call me "Pharaoh"?" Aaron said as he turned to look at the brunet. (A.N. Too early?)

"Yes I did."

"Then you know that I'm…"

Seto nodded his head. Aaron looked at Seto. "Oh thank Ra! I still want you to come over though." Aaron said as he hugged Seto.

"Okay, I'll still come over."

"Thank you. Hey, how long have you known?"

"About two weeks." Seto said as he placed his hand in his lover's soft hair.

"I missed you my priest."

"I missed you to my Pharaoh."

The two twenty-two year olds looked at each other. And after two long years of waiting they kissed.

It was a long kiss, and if it were for the fact that humans need to breath then they would have stayed like that.

…………………………………

I'm so sorry that it was short. I truly am. Hey did you know that I made them kiss in chapter four just like the chapter four in my other Yami/Seto fanfic.

Once again, I apologize for the short chapter.

Please read and review.


End file.
